Little Tortoise
by LiveLoveLaugh
Summary: It was frowned upon when a kunoichi falls in love with a civilian. A story where this medic nin dives into a world she never entered, in which she experiences the normal life within Konohagakure. But, why a high schooler? [SakuraXOC]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Honey, I don't need own Naruto to write fanfiction.

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Little Tortoise**

**_Summary:_** It was frowned upon if a kunoichi fell in love with a civilian. SakuraOC Suggestive content and light maturity.

**_AN_:** I had seen a ton of SasuOC and NaruOC, and there's only one or two about Sakura pairing with an OC. So what the hell, why not be another rare one? I'm not good with OC being main character but I'll give it a shot. Please no flamers, they burn.

Chapter One

**Freaks Converse **

It wasn't so much of a fantastic day for Sakura.

"NARUTO! You _promised_ me!"

"I'm not coming out!"

"You had better Naruto-baka! Now open this door before I **yank** it open!"

It wasn't a picnic at the park for Naruto either.

Especially when he was dragged torturously down his cobbled sidewalk near his apartment, while being tightly chained with a death grip on his wrist by a crazy eighteen-year old roseate-haired devil child.

"NO! No! No!"

"YES! Yes! Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

"_Yes!_ And that's final!"

"FINE! At least let me get my shoes, I'm barefooted and it's a Saturday! And the streets are cold!"

And the useless conversation ended when they entered into a supermarket, Sakura dragged Naruto into aisles he never entered in before. He usually just went to the front cashier where they sold boxes of instant ramen, paid, and got the hell out of there before the owner could send seething glares at him.

She grabbed dozens of carrots, packages of mixed vegetables, six apples, cans of tomato and chicken noodle soup, a bar of antibacterial hand soap, guava shampoo and conditioner, scented body wash formula, orange juice, milk, light bulbs, seven pounds of white rice, soy sauce, a carton of eggs, ham, pans, pots, cups with handles, pasta noodles, a pound of coffee, and—

"Scotch tape? Why would I need scotch tape?" Naruto asked skeptically, raising his brows.

Sakura slapped paper money on the cashier counter, "You'll see…"

Of course later that hour, the roll of transparent sticky strips proved its potential when Naruto's electric blue eyes bulged out of his skull when his best friend pushed him into a burger joint.

He almost made a run for the ramen stand if it weren't for her hug.

Not just any hug, it was a first-line, take-em-down tackle. Groceries flying about.

She taped his hands on top of the plastic table by the window and his ankles around the chair legs. How humiliating it was.

Sakura came back with a huge sickeningly sweet smile holding on to two plastic red trays of fast food with large sodas.

"_Hell…no…_" Naruto muttered, frozen in the midst of struggling.

"_Come on_, Naruto, you promised me you eat something with me," Sakura propped his tray in front of him and folded out the papery material to reveal a giant cheeseburger stuffed with slices of tomatoes, lettuce, and condiments.

The blonde snorted, "Well! I lied!"

"Teaches you not to, huh?" the girl grinned devilishly and shoved a few potato fries into his foxy mouth.

Naruto gulped it down, whining, "I like RAMEN! I like eating ramen! I want my ramen! RAMEN! RAMEN! **_RAMEN!_**"

"No way! You nearly collapsed from that instant crap during sparring last week!" Sakura argued, biting into her sandwich.

The boy laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, _fast food!_ **Much** better than ramen!"

Fifteen minutes later when Sakura was feeding him with little bites of his burger and pushed a long straw between his pressed lips to wash down the chews in his dry throat. It made quite an afternoon show for the rest of the customers who watched the free entertainment of force-feeding a demon vessel.

Naruto tried struggling in his scotch tape prison, his face was crimson from the small performance jokes his best friend made by taping up his nose so his nostrils would flare up like a pig's snout and one where she slapped on his forehead etched with marker of the word DUNCE. He kept saying very colorful words but Sakura ignored them all by stuffing more of that **_dis_-gust-ting** crap called 'food'. Hinata was a much nicer gal pal (For being so nice and treating him to all those ramen lunches) than this—this devil child!

**He needed to find a way out! **

Sakura had decided not to wear her Chuunin vest, her and the rest of her ninja attire so she just wore normal civilian clothes for the day. She just wore a sleeveless lilac tunic measured down to her mid-thighs, form-fitting beige khaki pants, and old running shoes. She had also styled her now long pink hair into a tight bun covered up by her plum hat. She never wore a hat so she decided to do for once.

She made a glance to look out of the glass window frequently when she got bored watching the fox boy and looked at the outside scene.

The skies were clear blue and the small orb of the sun was glowing behind puffy white clouds. She could almost feel the light zephyr softly blowing the top crown leaves of a few trees planted in sidewalks. Sakura saw several children run after each other with small twigs and hula hoops with a small spotted dog followed his young owners. An old woman was walking steadily with her cane while balancing heavy grocery bags until a local Chuunin with a good-natured face walked next to her and took the bags in his hands and helped her along. At the steps of an apartment, two middle-aged parents were chatting pleasantly with their teenage daughter who just dropped by. There was a small store with two stands that sold wares of porcelain and clay pottery, a small man with a biker's hat was barking sales.

What she loved about the outside scene was the young couple who was walking down the street. The two looked about the same age as her. The girl was a few inches shorter than the boy with wavy brown hair and happy eyes while her dark-haired boyfriend had his arm around her shoulders, laughing quietly with his koishi.

She loved this, this sort of thing.

Sakura was a romance-fanatic. Seeing the happiness and silent love bond between the two people always made her want something like this. Then a flash of orange and yellow zoomed through the streets knocking apart the young couple.

The kunoichi raised her brows and quickly looked at her seating mate. The potato fries she held in her fingers meant to be fed for the fox boy touched the side of the chair. And she looked down to see the scotch tape mass was ripped apart and stuck on the table top and chair legs. And all her groceries she bought for him was gone except her apples and an empty roll of tape.

Only a small scrawl note that was smeared on the pay check was left.

_Gomen…maybe next time? _

_X **Naruto**_

**Total:**_ 13.07_

Naruto was gone.

A loud frustrated cursing scream burst out of the burger joint.

"I'm going to kill him! _Sharanoo!_ That jackass!" Sakura growled, walking with her weighing plastic bag of apples, "Leaving me there! Gah!"

She propped herself on the stone bench next to another occupant at the side of the cobbled road, her groceries on each side of her. After a long quiet moment, tired from scavenging through half of Konoha and Naruto's apartment to look and murder the blonde, she was huffing and puffing hot air.

"Are all men ungrateful!" Sakura voiced out loud, rampaging through her bag of apples and got out a fruit. The other person who was sitting next to her lowered his book and glanced at the female who was taking a plastic knife out and viciously peeling the apple.

"Pardon?" he asked, grinning.

Sakura didn't even bother to look at him, now slicing the apple, "You heard me! First of all, I took my friend out to buy some groceries for his usual empty fridge, I thought he might like trying something else other than ramen! And then the both of us went into a fast food restaurant to have a few burgers or soda. I literally had to tape him to the table and chair just so he wouldn't run to Ichiraku. Just when I looked away, he dashes off! _Just like that!_ How his girlfriend puts up with him, I'll never know!"

She pushed the slice of crispy apple into her mouth and chewed it up ferociously.

There was a moment of silence, the young man sitting two feet away from her gave out a sigh and closed his book in his lap.

"Look, miss, it seems like your friend doesn't need the pressure of changing his diet of, I suppose, ramen. But I'm quite sure that's his girlfriend's job…" he chuckled, having quite fun watching the girl with the purple hat stabbing the plastic knife into her fruit, "You're only trying to help him anyway, I'm sure he's grateful."

Sakura stopping chomping on her second apple slice, turning her head to stare at this guy. "Who the hell are—"

She stopped talking.

He looked to be a little taller and her age but a little older and wiser, with slumped shoulders, flat front, skinny complexion, with his legs crossed. He was wearing a too-big turquoise tee shirt with a darker green bamboo design on the left side and gray khaki shorts down to his knees, his wire-rimmed glasses was at the end of his nose bridge to leave his weary gray eyes be seen hidden under long fans of his dark lashes. His tree bark brown hair was tousled as if he just got out of bed but his bangs hung over his forehead in such elegance that Naruto or any of the boys she met could never master. A small growth of a beard encircled around his chin. He had a sweet mouth and his skin around his face was crawling with lines of wisdom.

"—you?" she coughed, choking on her spit.

The young man chuckled, "The name's Ichikawa Benito, just call me Ben-san—"

"What makes you think I would use an honorific after your name?" Sakura asked skeptically, grinning.

Benito laughed softly, "Maybe after we get to know each other, of course…"

"_Great_ another freak…" Sakura muttered sarcastically, twirling the plastic knife between her fore and middle fingers.

"Freak? What gave it away?"

Sakura smiled and offered a slice of apple for him. She was a little surprised since none of the guys she offered her precious apple slices had ever taken one, usually answering with a 'no', a 'it's okay I just ate', or a swing of the hand to knock the plate off to the linoleum hospital floor. Benito took it and ate it slowly, keeping his gray eyes with her emerald ones.

"Why you'd call me a freak?" he asked nicely.

"Well, I just happen to think the kind of guy who would use the line 'Maybe after we get to know each other' would be, I don't know, a sex freak—" Benito choked on his apple.

"W-what!"

"Gah, you're what? Eighteen and you're still queasy about the word 'sex'?" the kunoichi smirked, handing him a napkin.

The boy wiped his mouth and small beard, spitting out the crispy apple crumbles into the paper. He looked up, raising a brow, "How did you know my age?"

"I'm just good at guessing, I suppose," Sakura smiled, breaking eye contact and stared at the trees across the road. '_Besides I have to work with Ibiki-sensei and Kurenai-sensei through figuring out each of the mental, emotional, and physical processes for any being.'_

"So what's your name, miss?" the boy questioned softly.

"Figure it out yourself."

"Then when would I figure it out?" he whispered.

"Maybe after we get to know each other, of course…" Sakura grinned, repeating the same line he said a short while ago. _She just met this guy._

He coughed into fisted hand, playfully mocking her, "_Freak!_"

"Hell yeah, I am!" The girl pumped up her fist. She clapped her hand on his shoulder, "You too!"

"Yes we are, just two _freaks_ conversing," Benito smiled, taking her pale hand into his and the two sets of fingers entwined with each other's.

He suddenly stared shyly into her widened eyes, shrugging his shoulders more than his usual posture.

Sakura stared at the mess of fingers. She began to notice his skin a tad darker than her pale kind. His nails were round, clipped, and polished, without a rough blister to feel and totally unblemished that his hand was incredibly soft and warm. His fingers were bigger and longer than her slender ones, his thumb was lightly massaging her palm.

He looked so shy and his thin shoulders were bent out of tiredness, the dark bangs sometimes hung in front of his half-lidded silvery gray pools that encircled around each black pearl pupil. His free hand kept fingering the outline of his khaki pants pocket, he began to dart his eyes from one place to her eyes to another place. Two buds of pink slowly blossomed on his cheek bones.

Then it struck her.

He was a **shy** **guy**. It always seemed to her that shyness and bashfulness were reserved for girls, though being rash about stereotypical things, she met many quiet guys and men who thought talking was a waste of breath and actions were already their words. She had seen boys who blushed—out of _embarrassment_.

But a _shy_ guy! Not a kind of male species she ever met before. And so polite…

Now it doesn't seem to Sakura that he was a conversational kind of guy.

But he was unintentionally talking to her, he didn't really know that he was letting out a bit of his flirteous side. But now he did.

It must be embarrassing for him now.

For her too. _She just met this guy._

Slowly his fingers were releasing her's.

She tugged her apple sticky hand out of his, and nervously stuffed the cut-up apple cores and wet knife back into her plastic bag and got up, tilting her head down that the flap of her purple hat hid half her face from his view

"I—um…I have to…er…go, now, n-nice meeting you, Benito," she whispered, walking away rather hastily from the stone bench. She had to go somewhere, which wasn't a lie, but not _now_, which wasn't the truth.

The young bearded man quickly snapped out of his stone-still position and stood up from his seat, letting his glasses slip further down his nose, exclaiming, "Wait! What's your name, miss!"

Sakura turned around and smiled a little smile, "Oh right, its Haruno Sakura…" _She just met this guy._

'_Beautiful name,_' Ichikawa Benito blushed shyly when he was watching her walking away.

**Good start? Hope so. Anyway, please wait patiently for next chapter. **


	2. Couch Shopping

**Disclaimer:** Honey, I don't need own Naruto to write fanfiction.

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Little Tortoise**

**_Summary:_** It was frowned upon if a kunoichi fell in love with a civilian. SakuraOC Suggestive content and light maturity.

**_AN:_** This chapter is dedicated to the second and third loudest ninjas of Konoha because I love them so.

Chapter Two

**Couch Shopping **

"IN-No-O! Puh-LeeSe!"

"No leave me alone Kiba!"

"You need to help me!"

"No! I'm **_not_** going to go _couch_ shopping with you! And that's _final!_"

"But Akamaru will behave! I promise!"

"Last time when we went to find a table for you Akamaru _pissed_ all around the place!"

"BUT back then he needed to go-o!"

"Shut _up!_ For a guy it's _really_ annoying for you to whine! **NOW LET GO OF MY ARM!**"

"PUH-LEESE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE! PRETTY _PLEASE_ WITH RAINBOW SPRINKLES—_PLEASE_—WITH SHAVED COCONUT TOPPING WITH TWO SCOOPS OF MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP VANILLA ICE CREAM COVER WITH—_PLEASE_—CHOCOLATE DOLLOPS AND A CHERRY ON TOP-OP-OP-P-P-P!"

"What! I _hate_ coconut!"

"Fine! Pretty witty _pwreese_ with **no** coconut-t-t!"

"Find someone else!"

"But, but! Shino has _training!_ Hinata-chan has a _date_ with Naruto! And Kurenai is getting _shagged_—"

"EW! KIBA! THAT'S _GROSS!_"

"Well it's TRU-UE! She _does_ have a date with the baka!"

"**KIBA!** You really think _hurting_ my arm, _making _up excuses, and _whining_ would get **me** to comply!"

"…**_No_**…but-but you're the—the—er—the **QUEEN** OF-**_of_**-OF **EVERYTHING!** A-and _so_ SEXY! And did I mention **HOT!**"

"_Aw!_ I would love to go shop with you!"

And in the dog boy's mind: _Works every time!_

And so the blond girl was dragged all around the store thrice while Kiba and Akamaru sniffed out the entire furniture store across the street from Ichiraku Ramen Shop to buy a big comfy couch for his new apartment. The salesmen were all highly offended when the Inuzuka pals were loudly discriminating the antiques and many sofas that weren't good enough for their butts to have much room to do—their…_business_…

And back and forth, when Ino tailed behind them, she could easily hear the balding stout manager of the shop trying to impress Kiba but the dog boy would always object like this:

"Sir, this is a very comfortable and homey sofa, I'm sure—"

"I hate it."

"Then how about this one! Nice patterns and—"

"I hate it."

"Oh…then _this_ couch seems more of your—"

"I hate it."

"…then this one—"

"Where did you buy your tie?"

"Uh—down at the men's clothes store, sir—"

"I hate it."

Ino's slender brow furrowed and she glared at Kiba, seething with impatience, "_Pick already!_"

Kiba propped himself carelessly on a giant blue striped beige couch, scowling, "Alright! I just hate _shopping_ and _choosing_ so that's why I needed your help in the first place!"

The kunoichi groaned and flopped herself on the same couch next to him with Akamaru nuzzled asleep on her lap, "Fine! Just tell me what you want and I'll help you _pick_…"

"Okay! Sounds good," Kiba scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Alright, something not too shabby, not too expensive, not too cheap, not too ugly, not too pretty, not too hard, not too soft, not too colorful, not too dull, _oh!_ And _nothing_ like that guy's tie! I mean, talk about _tasteless_!"

"**I'm still here!**" the manager of the shop exclaimed, red-faced.

"_And!_" Kiba ignored him, talking on, "I also want a couch in the **morning** that says that 'Kids Welcomed,' and at **night**, '_come_ _over_ _here_…'" Kiba winked suggestively, making sensuous circles on the striped couch pillow.

"OH MY GOD! You say that to **KIDS**!" Ino shouted. Kiba sweat-dropped.

"So would you help me find this couch?" he asked nicely, the blonde thought it over.

"I guess we can, but it would be hard to find this kind of couch—"

"Wait, wait! This couch seems nice! I like it! **HEY BALDY!** I'll purchase this one!" Kiba eccentrically patted the striped couch.

"_Wow_ that sure wasted three hours of my life…" Ino muttered sarcastically, twirling her wooden chopsticks in her ramen noodles, boringly assorting the chicken strips on one side of the porcelain bowl from the cabbage leaves.

Kiba lapped up the rest of his beef ramen and Akamaru was happily jumping around. Her companion of the day glanced at her with a raised brow, then ordering another bowl.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked his female friend.

When he had no answer, he began to playfully tapping the pair of chopsticks at the edge on the counter like drumsticks, while waiting patiently (if possible in his case) for her answer. He made a small drum noises and streams of lyrics at the corner of his mouth from the song in his head, bumping shoulders with her to get her out of the trance.

"I don't know, it's…just that—well—you know! Shika-kun and Cho-kun are on another mission _again_ without ME!" Ino angrily slammed her palms on the counter, her ramen bowl and the tea cup spilled their contents around the conflict.

Kiba flinched. And not being a fan of Yamanaka Ino's mood swings, he quickly picked up a napkin from the tray and mopped up the mess.

"I mean! Aren't I strong enough to go on missions! I can handle pressure! I _so_ can! MEN! They have no right to tell me I can't go on missions with my old teammates! I am a Jounin for Heaven's Sakes! Is it because they're jealous of me! THERE HAS TO BE STEROTYPING IN KONOHA! I mean whenever I see that hussy at the reception counter, she's either twirling her hair or flirting with Shika-kun! And that bastard is in a committed relationship with TEMARI-CHAN! I'LL KILL HIM FOR BEING SO DISGUSTING!"

"Wait, wait! Are we even in the same subject anymore!" Kiba snorted, seeing the flames in Ino's eyes extinguished. In less than one second, Ino changed her raging behavior to curiosity when she saw someone turn a corner on the street.

It was a young woman wearing a purple hat and lugging on a plastic bag of apples. She was looked confused and distant in her thoughts, and biting her lower lip nervously. The plastic bag handles she was grasping onto were slipping off her sticky wet hands, and her two emerald eyes were big with deep thoughts that were scattering around in her head. She twisted on her heel and walked away from the street corner frightfully.

"HEY! That's Forehead Girl! Come on Kiba!" Ino slapped the payment on the counter and wrung on her hand on his wrist, and pulled him straddling along with Akamaru barking and running too. Her clear blue eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

'_Is it Sasuke-kun again?'_ Ino thought to herself, frowning.

'_If that bastard made Sakura cry, you bet Fuzzy Eyebrows and Naruto-baka would kill him!' _Kiba, who could easily sense Sakura's nervous breakdown, was ready to crack some filthy Uchiha bones, _'Why do you always do that to yourself? Why visit him all the time! You always take his pain and verbal abuse…nothing changed about him anyway! He's still got traitor blood! Right Akamaru!'_

Akamaru growled and barked in approval, reading his thoughts.

"It might have been Sasuke-kun…" Ino whispered, sadly, "Poor girl…"

"I thought you hated her…" Kiba said rhetorically.

"I never said I did…"

"But why are you so mean to her—"

"Sakura means more to me than to hate her…"

"But you two had this rivalry—"

"It was over a long time ago…"

Kiba scowled, "But you still have this huge crush on that heartless jackass—"

"I never said I _still_ have a crush on Sasuke-kun!" Ino seethed, crossing her arms.

"But you still call him Sasuke–_kun_!" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Because it's a habit now shut up, follow me, and just **stalk** her, okay!"

"Roger!"

The trio stopped at another street corner where the pink-haired kunoichi stopped to dump her bag of brown mushy apple cores into a public trash bin and walked in the direction of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino raised a brow and pulled on the dog-boy's jacket collar like a leash and quickly went across the street to hide behind a large bush.

Kiba blinked and nudged her shoulder, "Wait a minute, _why_ are we stalking Sakura?"

"Because it's a lot more fun than shopping for couches! And I remind you, that was the waste of time just finding such an _ugly_ stripped sofa—"

"HEY! I needed that couch! I need to impress the chicks!"

"You bought a couch to impress baby poultry?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Then shut up," Ino replied.

Touché.

**I love Ino and Kiba fluffiness because their loud intermingling personalities are a lot of fun to write about! And besides, you can bet they have _everything_ to argue about. **

**Sorry I haven't been able to write more about SakuraOC but I had this idea in my head for a long time!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! And wait patiently for the next chapter!**


End file.
